


너란 Boy

by babyjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, M/M, Where are my morals I can't find them, i am not who you think i am, i am trash, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjae/pseuds/babyjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boys, boys, boys<br/>they love me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked) / 2jae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newblooms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newblooms/gifts).



> i literally don't know what i'm doing

Sharing a room with the leader had lots of its perks. Over the course of the two year span he'd lived with Jaebum, Youngjae had discovered a lot of Jaebum's habits and weaknesses. This came in handy when Jaebum was suffering from one of his temperamental episodes - Youngjae seemed to know what to do to calm him down and stop him from raging at the rest of the group. And, it was also useful when he needed to be just a little wicked and use what he had on the leader as blackmail material.

But best of all, he got to cuddle Jaebum. It was especially great during winter, when the temperature in their room would drop below freezing degrees, the flimsy cloth they had for a blanket barely providing any warmth. Jaebum, although he looked rough on the exterior, was a great cuddler too, his arms always wrapped in a vice grip around Youngjae's smaller body, protecting him.

Tonight was a little different, though. Weather forecasters had warned them about the extreme drop in temperature, advising everyone layer up and keep heaters high. But neither Jaebum or Youngjae had heeded the advice, and now they were paying the price as their bodies shivered in the coldness of the room. Knowing that sleep was probably the last thing they'll be getting, Jaebum suggested a different approach.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered Youngjae as he momentarily slipped out of the blanket to undress himself, trembling when the cold prickled at his skin.

"What? Hyung, are you crazy? We're gonna get sick!"

"Just trust me," Jaebum grumbled, hiding back under the covers once he was naked. "I read somewhere that when it gets too cold, we should share our body heat like this, skin to skin."

Youngjae eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure this isn't a scheme so that you could get into my pants?"

Jaebum rolled his eyes. "No. Now hurry up before I end up with one less toe." Youngjae knew that he had no choice. Sighing, he peeled off his clothes quickly, body shaking uncontrollably until he was back in Jaebum's arms, the heat from the older boy's body instantly transferring to his. "Okay, I believe you now."

"See? I'm smart," Jaebum gloated, and Youngjae could almost hear the smirk on his face. Youngjae hummed in acknowledgement, snuggling closer to Jaebum's chest and tucked his head in the crook of his neck. Jaebum was like his own, personal heater now and he was so comfortable that he was actually drifting off to sleep...when he felt something hard poking against his thigh. He groaned. "Hyung, I thought there wouldn't be any funny business."

"Hey, it's not my fault. My body's just reacting the way it wants to and right now...it seems like it wants you," Jaebum chuckled. "Besides, sex _would_ warm us up a bit more..." he trailed off, hand already gripping at Youngjae's ass, mouth eager against his skin.

Youngjae sighed. There really was no winning against Im Jaebum.


	2. Kiss (Naked) / Markjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still don't know what i'm doing

Mark's not entirely sure _why_  Youngjae is giggling when he climbs on top of the younger boy, trapping his hips between his thighs, leaning down to brush their noses together. "What are you laughing at?"

Youngjae shakes his head, meeting Mark halfway and steals a kiss. "Nothing. Just...your eagerness reminded me of Coco."

"Don't ruin the moment," Mark chides lightly, rolling his eyes. He bucks his hips forward, satisfied when Youngjae releases a gasp. "Focus on me."

Youngjae opens his mouth, ready to respond to his boyfriend with a snarky remark but what comes out instead is a moan as Mark's hand closes around their cocks, the friction of Mark's warm palm and his dick already causing him to rut desperately. "You're so u-unfair," he grunts and grabs Mark's shoulders, nails digging deep into his skin.

"Shut up," Mark hisses, pressing a searing kiss to Youngjae's lips, teeth scraping against his full lips before pulling the soft flesh into his mouth, deliberately abusing them into redness. "You love me anyway," he mumbles, licking his way into Youngjae's mouth once again and steals his breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help


	3. First time / Jackjae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out a little weird but whatever ;_;

“Youngjae, you don’t have to do this.”

Youngjae glares at Jackson from where he’s perched on his lap, shaky hands coming to a stop as Jackson places his own over them, halting him from undressing him any further. He huffs, pushing away the warmth of Jackson’s palms, fingers curling around his belt.

“I want to make you feel better,” Youngjae says, voice almost coming out as a whine as he ducks his head, bangs shadowing his eyes. “You’ve been so stressed lately and now you’ve hurt your ankle and I wish I could take half of your workload so you won’t have to do so much but I can’t and this is the only thing I can offer.”

Jackson sighs, pushing Youngjae’s head up by the chin and tugs his lip from between his teeth, gently kissing the abused, pouty lips. “It’s my job, Youngjae-ah. It’s what I have to do and yes, it gets tiring sometimes but I don’t mind it that much. I chose this path.”

Youngjae doesn’t seem satisfied with the answer by the way his lips juts out even further, eyes pleading as he looks up at Jackson. “But I still want to…”

Jackson mumbles something about having a stubborn boyfriend but the look Youngjae's sending his way, undeniably, softens his heart and Jackson hates how weak he becomes around the younger boy. He's still quite worried though. It's not as if they haven't fooled around before - heated kisses sometimes leading to quick handjobs and, if he was lucky, blowjobs but they haven't gone any farther than that and Jackson would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of fucking Youngjae hard into the mattress, thought of pulling Youngjae's hair and making him scream until all that falls out of his lips is his name but now that the younger boy's actually offering himself, Jackson can't help but feel scared, anxious. He was already anchored by his broken ankle, what if he couldn't make Youngjae feel good or worse, what if he hurt him?

"...yung. Hyung. Jackson-hyung," Youngjae calls out, palms cold again Jackson's cheeks as he leans forward to press their foreheads together. "You think too much."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" "With you, I always am. I trust you, hyung." "But I can't..." Jackson trails off, waving at the cast wrapped snugly around his leg.

"I have something in mind," Youngjae replies, his eyes glinting in mischievousness, a small smirk curling at the corner of his mouth and suddenly the heavy atmosphere from earlier shifts into something lighter, dirtier as Youngjae resumes his work on Jackson's pants, hands trembling a little less compared to when they started.

"Looks like my angel isn't really an angel after all," Jackson manages to joke before a low grunt cuts his laughter as his cock springs into the cool air.

Youngjae gets off Jackson momentarily to strip himself bare before he's back on the older boy's lap, wrapping his hand firmly around Jackson's cock, mouth tight against his skin, kissing away all the stress from his body. His own cock is already leaking, excited just from the idea of having Jackson fill him up. "I'm going to make you forget all about work," Youngjae murmurs into the crook of Jackson's neck.

Jackson's more than a little turned on now, Youngjae's soft breaths against his skin doing nothing to contain the fire building in the pit of his stomach, so much so that he doesn't even feel embarrassed with the way he's practically dribbling into Youngjae's hand. He just barely registers Youngjae's pained gasp but when he opens his eyes (when had he closed them?) he's welcomed by the sight of his boyfriend fingering himself. If only Jackson could move, he'd have fucked Youngjae right there and then.

"Don't hurt yourself," Jackson rasps despite his lust filled mind.

"S-Stop, ah, fuck, treating me like a baby," Youngjae moans, lips falling open invitingly and Jackson has never seen a sight quite as beautiful. "It's not like I've never done this before."

At that, Jackson raises his eyebrows. "You've touched yourself like this?"

"When I really miss you," Youngjae confesses, a low whine escaping his throat when he pulls his fingers out, his other hand tugging at Jackson one last time before he sheaths the other man's cock with a condom. "Hyung, you have no idea...no idea at all how much I've dreamed about this."

"Oh yeah?" Jackson asks, trying to sound casual despite the rapid beating of his heart. He places his hands on Youngjae's hips, thumbs rubbing at the bones as the younger boy grabs at his shoulders, positioning himself over Jackson's cock. "You've never said anything."

"Because you've never asked," Youngjae breathes shakily, all thoughts and words flying away as he sinks himself down on Jackson, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

"Fuck, Youngjae," Jackson groans, his grip on Youngjae tightening as the younger boy bounces on his lap eagerly, trying to meet him halfway with the thrusts of his hips.

Neither of them last long, both coming with a shaky cry of the other's name and Youngjae slumps against Jackson's chest, completely spent, Jackson looking no less better.

"Thank you," he mumbles into Youngjae's hair after a while. "For always looking after me."

Youngjae kisses Jackson's chest, right above where his heart is and grins, "Does that mean you'll fuck me into the mattress and make me scream your name?"

"Oh...did I say that out loud?"

"Uhuh, you did."

"Well then, when my ankle heals, I will. And that's a promise."


	4. M*sturbate / 2young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proofread because i don't wanna torture myself :)) but ngl, i kinda enjoyed writing this x:

Youngjae hated Jinyoung.

The older boy had promised him that once they had a day off, they'd spend the time together but as soon as their manager announced their three day weekend, Jinyoung had quickly pulled out his luggage with intentions of heading to Jinhae and merely left Youngjae with a brief apology and a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"I'm sorry, 'Jae. But I haven't seen my family in so long. You understand, right? I'll make it up to you and that's a real promise," he'd said.

While Youngjae _did_ understand, he couldn't help but still sulk because Jinyoung could have told him sooner, at least he could've gone home too or followed the others. Jackson had left with Jaebum whilst Mark and Bambam with Yugyeom. It wasn't like they lived far - Youngjae could've just called either of them but he didn't want to intrude on their plans. So now he was left alone at the dorm, rolling around in Jinyoung's bed, squeezing and punching the teddy bear Jinyoung possessed with a pout.

"Stupid, Jinyoung-hyung," Youngjae muttered, hitting the plushie in his hands one more time before he turned on his back, looking up at the ceiling with nothing to do. He was bored out of his mind; going out wouldn't be any fun without the others and he wasn't exactly close to any other idols except Iron-hyung (he'd tried texting him only to get a _sorry, youngjae-ah. hyung is busy today_. as a response). Even Coco wasn't there to keep him company.

Sighing, Youngjae stood up and moved to Jinyoung's tower of books, scanning through the titles to look for anything remotely interesting. He pulled one out, one whose cover appealed to him the most and he could almost hear Jinyoung chiding him, _don't judge a book by it's cover_! but he couldn't really care any less and plopped back onto the older boy's futon, lying down on his stomach as he flipped through the pages.

An hour and half dead brain cells later, Youngjae smacked the book down wondering how Jinyoung had gone through all those complicated words and an even more complicated plot without wanting to tear his hair apart. But then again, Jinyoung was smart, and maybe just a little bit pretentious, so Youngjae wouldn't be surprised if he finished it in a day's time.

After texting his boyfriend a quick _miss u but still hate u for abandoning me_ , Youngjae decided to get a shower in Jinyoung's personal bathroom. He used up a good amount of Jinyoung's body wash and shampoo, just to irk the older boy for leaving him and slipped into his shirt and boxers, knowing Jinyoung wouldn't mind him borrowing his clothes - Jinyoung did it with the others all the time, sometimes not even returning them.

He checked his phone to see Jinyoung had replied: _i miss u too_ and included a long line of heart and kissing emoticons and Youngjae's heart softened a bit, but not enough for him not to log into Jinyoung's laptop with the password he knew by heart. Youngjae knew that Jinyoung hated him going into his personal stuff but he was still feeling a little petty. Besides, it wasn't like Youngjae was going to go through his files (plus, he already knew Jinyoung's secret porn folder and his endless lists of kinks, having been at the receiving end of most of them) he was just going to open up the camera app and take silly pictures, hoping to fill up Jinyoung's space.

After about fifty photos, Youngjae scrolled through the gallery and had a good laugh at himself until he noticed all of the other pictures that Jinyoung had saved. Pictures of him sleeping, eating, angered, happy, laughing. Pictures of them together from the start of their relationship right through where they were now; innocent hugs and nose booping turning into playful nips and messy kisses and Youngjae could feel the way his cheeks started heating up when he ventured further into the collection.

"I can't believe he kept this," Youngjae whispered to himself, but didn't stop looking as he scrolled past pictures of Jinyoung naked, of him naked, of them together naked, all of which Jinyoung had idiotically suggested they take for 'memories sake' as if they didn't fool around at every chance they got. As Youngjae was going through the photos (his body heating up at each passing second), he found a video amongst the files, one that Jinyoung had titled _flexible youngjae_. Youngjae flushed at that, remembering the day when Jinyoung had suddenly wanted to film their sex life, of course with permission granted (unfairly, Youngjae huffs because who thinks straight when their boyfriend was giving them a blowjob?) from Youngjae and he hesitantly clicks on the video, watching it fill the screen and play.

To say that he regretted watching it would be an understatement. He's barely halfway through the video but he's already red hot, tips of his ears burning crimson and boxers uncomfortably tight. Having to hear himself moaning and begging for Jinyoung to _give him more_ while he was practically bent in half was truly mortifying but Youngjae couldn't keep his eyes off Jinyoung; the way his arms flexed while he held Youngjae's body close, the way his hips moved, pistoning into Youngjae with no mercy whatsoever, his full, bare ass bouncing with every thrust.

Youngjae whimpered, sweat breaking out on his forehead as his hand slowly crept down his body, palming himself through his underwear to find himself already wet. His eyes continued to fixate themselves on Jinyoung, only realising how much he actually missed his boyfriend now that he needed him the most.

Not being able to stand heat anymore, Youngjae tore his eyes away from the screen in favour of a more comfortable position. He laid on his back and in his haste to slip off his (Jinyoung's) boxers, he accidentally kicked at the laptop, not realising that he'd started recording a new video. But Youngjae couldn't care less about the state of Jinyoung's laptop, not when he had something _more important_ to take care of.

Youngjae sighed in relief as soon as his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself deliberately slowly, thumb playing at his slit just like Jinyoung would do whenever he felt like teasing him. His (Jinyoung's) shirt was bunched up against his chest as he pushed his hand underneath, fingers fleeting over his hardening nipples.

"Jinyoung- _ah_ ," Youngjae whined, thrusting into his hand shallowly and he could almost see Jinyoung hovering above him, smirking as his eyes fluttered close, holding his hips down and whispering dirtily into his ear: _bad boys don't get what they want, youngjae-ah_.

Youngjae bit down on his lip as more images of Jinyoung flashed through his mind. Jinyoung lapping at his nipples, sucking and biting them till they bruise under his mouth; Jinyoung kissing his sensitive neck, tongue laving over each of his beauty marks; Jinyoung stroking him hard and fast, squeezing his cock almost painfully and Jinyoung teasing his entrance not only with his fingers but also his tongue.

Youngjae panted, his chest heaving heavily as he opened his eyes, scrambling to look for the bottle of lube he knew Jinyoung kept nearby. Once found, he coated his fingers generously and spread his legs wider, pushing two digits into himself, moaning out Jinyoung's name loudly.

He stretched himself wide and kept pushing into himself, two fingers turning to three and then four, until he was in knuckle deep. His other hand was still busy tending to his leaking cock, strokes becoming messier and faster and Youngjae knew he wouldn't last long once his fingers brushed against his prostate, tearing a scream out of him.

"Oh God, Jinyoung-hyung, please, _please_ ," Youngjae begged, alternating between thrusting into his hand and pushing against his fingers, his toes curling into Jinyoung's bedsheets at the heightened pleasure. Youngjae closed his eyes once again, face almost buried in Jinyoung's pillow and at catching a whiff of his boyfriend's scent, Youngjae mewled unabashedly and he could practically hear Jinyoung's words of encouragement: _come for me, baby_.

And so he did, back arching gracefully as he spilled into his hand, Jinyoung's name falling filthily from his parted lips. He pulled his fingers out with a quiet whimper and wiped his hands on the bedsheet (it needed washing anyway) and waited until his breathing was even, face scrunching up at how disgustingly sweaty he was.

Another shower was definitely needed.

  
  
  
Jinyoung was scrolling through his laptop, eyes occasionally fleeting to his sleeping boyfriend until he found an unfamiliar video, one that was untitled which was weird in itself because Jinyoung always made sure to give a name to his files. Shrugging, Jinyoung decided to play it and what he saw left his mouth dry and his cock hard.

Needless to say, Youngjae didn't get much sleep that night.


	5. Blow Job / JB/Youngjae/Jr.

Youngjae groans as long fingers threads through his locks and pulls his head back, the brute force of the action causing tears to prickle at the corner of his eyes but sending jolts of pleasure down his body nonetheless, his thick lips reddened with abuse and slicked with pre-come as they part hungrily.

“Baby,” Jaebum drawls, tightening his hold on Youngjae’s hair as the younger boy impatiently leans forward, trying to get Jaebum’s cock back into his awaiting mouth. “As much as I love you sucking me off, Jinyoung needs you, too,” he hums, tilting Youngjae’s chin up to give him a view of where Jinyoung was, seated just a little distance away from them and Youngjae’s mouth waters at the sight of Jinyoung’s cock, hard and red.

“Can’t I have both of you at the same time?” Youngjae whines, pawing at Jaebum’s thighs in desperation as his eyes flickers between Jaebum and Jinyoung.

The two share a look that Youngjae recognises well enough as agreement, but he knows better than to go ahead with his needs. He waits for one of them to voice out their approval and when Jaebum gives him the green light, he crawls over towards Jinyoung and kisses him before tugging him over to the bed.

Youngjae licks his lips as he stares at Jaebum and Jinyoung’s dicks in front of him. They’re both half-naked, t-shirts bunched around their hips messily while Youngjae himself is fully naked, knees burning as they dig roughly into the carpet beneath him but he couldn’t care less when he knows all he’ll be feeling later is pleasure. He hoists himself up slightly and Jinyoung’s hand automatically curls around his neck, pulling him close.

“C’mon, baby,” he urges, bucking his hips slightly so that the tip of his cock brushes against Youngjae’s mouth, painting his lips a pretty shade of opaque white with how his shaft was leaking pre-come.

Youngjae wastes no time, giving Jinyoung’s cock little kitten licks and presses his tongue against his slit before slipping him into his mouth. Jinyoung is hot and heavy on his tongue, and Youngjae’s eyes flutter shut, his moans sending vibrations down Jinyoung’s dick, making the older boy groan in pleasure. “Good boy,” he praises, grazing a thumb against Youngjae’s cheek as he takes him deeper into his mouth.

Jaebum watches the scene intently, hand lazily stroking his own dick. Normally, he would be fine just sitting at the side and letting his boyfriends indulge in the action but when Youngjae suddenly pulls away from Jinyoung, saliva dribbling down his chin and eyes blown wide with lust, muttering  a small _want you_ , Jaebum knows he can’t miss this one out. He nudges Jinyoung and both of them shift into a position that’s more convenient for Youngjae but before they can truly get comfortable, Youngjae’s fingers wrap around the base of their cocks, his mouth on them a second later.

The small, cramped room soon fills with lewd noises of Youngjae sucking on their cocks and Jaebum and Jinyoung’s pants and heavy breathing. Youngjae looks pretty like this, they think, red lips stretched obscenely around them and whining desperately as they fuck into his mouth without any real rhythm. Their hands tangle in his hair, pulling and pushing, and Youngjae’s throat _burns_ when Jaebum thrusts particularly deep but Youngjae’s too far gone to think of anything else but pure _bliss_.

Jinyoung barely has any time to warn either of them of his impending orgasm, the tight heat of Youngjae’s mouth coupled with the slickness of Jaebum’s dick rubbing against his becoming too much for him to handle. He spills unceremoniously down Youngjae’s throat and Jaebum pulls out, not wanting the younger boy to choke but the sight of Youngjae looking so wrecked is enough for him to come on his face, making him look like an even bigger mess.

Youngjae, unsurprisingly, drinks everything Jinyoung has to offer and eagerly helps him ride through his orgasm before he pulls off with a pop, licking his swollen lips and with his tongue, laps up any come he could reach on his face. He purrs in satisfaction when Jaebum and Jinyoung cards their fingers through his tresses, showering him with compliments that has him preening with pride but there’s still a little problem between his legs that the older two were very well aware of.

Caught off guard, Youngjae squeaks when he’s pulled onto bed, Jinyoung spreading his legs wide with a grin while Jaebum works hickies onto his neck.  Youngjae doesn’t get the chance to ask what they were planning on doing exactly as his question dies in his throat only to be replaced by a loud moan as Jaebum sinks his teeth into his skin.

“Time for us to return the favour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [youngjae voice] byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee i'm out

**Author's Note:**

> save me


End file.
